


Dal Segno

by The_Wavesinger



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Third Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/pseuds/The_Wavesinger
Summary: Arwen is too much like her foremothers and forefathers.





	Dal Segno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [narie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narie/gifts).



Her father and grandmother attempt to teach her far-sight and other protections.

She tries. She tries with all her heart to learn the delicate sciences and arts her elders weave every day. But there is something lacking in her. She cannot reach the delicacy, the perfection required to tangle the webs Elrond and Galadriel wield like weapons.

Elrond even allows her to use Narya once. Still, she struggles. She cannot quite reach what she is supposed to do.

“Tinúviel she is called, but there is much of Beren in her,” she overhears Galadriel saying.

A sudden chill passes through her.


End file.
